Talk:Marie Rose
Age Theory I think the reason she's so small, while still being 18, is so that she can always stay that size. She looks about 13/14, but if she were really that age then future games would have to show her aging. Which would effect her fighting style, since she uses her small size to cling too people and climb up on them. By making her 18, they can keep her that size and appearance in all games to follow, since around 17/18 the body has stopped changing due to puberty having ended. This way she will always be small and cute, and her size wont change, so her fighting style will stay the same for future games. Ixbran (talk) 23:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Do you know how we know that her actual age is 18? I don't see that currently listed on the page. It only says "looks younger than her actual age". I can see 18 claimed on some other sites but no proof is supplied. Is it listed in a manual? talk2ty 02:06, November 24, 2019 (UTC) ::It's listed in her bio for Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, Last Round, Xtreme 3, Xtreme Venus Vacation, and Dead or Alive 6. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:09, November 24, 2019 (UTC) June 6 Funny how a character of Swedish ancestry just so happens to be born on the National Day of Sweden... :P /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 17:36, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Height Trivia I would like to ask why we keep the trivia about her height, but trivia about her bust is always removed? 11:43, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Given that her being shortest and having smallest chest is mentioned under her appearance I see no need to duplicate it under trivia, will remove. 19:19, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Similarity She looks like Ninon Beart from KOF:MI2: both of them are dark and in horror style, are young and childish but serious! They are not stereotyped but not compelling!!!Linstella (talk) 16:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) DLC or Update? I planned on getting this game for my b-day (in about two weeks) so I was wondering if Marie would be in a free update/patch to the game, or if she would be in a DLC that you have to buy? (Like the extra costumes). ☆Rcisim319☆ (talk) 22:52, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :DLC, $5.99 -Q*terplx (talk) 23:13, March 5, 2014 (UTC) : Same goes for Phase-4? ☆Rcisim319☆ (talk) 12:52, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hope I hope since they made a loli in the series, that they can make a shota fighter as well! A guy as youthful, small, cute, and underdeveloped would really do the series some good! Crying posture and Alice Liddell Reading this article raised some questions for me I am wondering if people could answer. I believe it would be good to clarify it on the page as well. Trivia mentions like she cries like Alice in Wonderland when she loses. Further explanation is needed. Does she sound the same? Does she adopt a similar posture? I believe that people should be allowed to make up their minds about this (and sourcing is always good) so this trivia should link to both a picture of Marie in her crying posture as well as a screenshot of Alice (I assume it refers to the Disney incarnation) in the posture alleged to be similar. 19:19, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Okay well comparing this clip of Marie and this clip of giant Alice, I imagine whoever added that was pointing out that they both sit down (although very different posture: Alice is wide-kneed while Marie is wariza-style) and both sob very audibly, and hold up their hand (Alice holds 1 hand, Marie holds 2) to catch their tears. :It's not exactly THAT similar though, it's not like there aren't any other girl characters who sob audibly for a long duration while sitting down and wiping their face. That's got to be pretty common. :This other scene where normal-sized Alice cries probably resembles Marie a little better, as both hands are held to the face and the knees are together. talk2ty 02:17, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Systema This is listed on her page as her fighting style and even has its own article. I would like to know if we could locate some evidence that this is the name of her fighting style. Like for example if it appears next to her profile on a website, instruction manual, in-game history, dialogue, etc. I just don't see an explanation for how we know this, and given the obscurity of this art I think it is important we establish this. 19:19, January 11, 2016 (UTC) It's on the official website for Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. 11:40, January 12, 2016 (UTC)